


It's A First.

by paintedlilies



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedlilies/pseuds/paintedlilies
Summary: Sometimes when you make a mistake, the only way you can fix it is by making a sword. ( Or at least, make the right step forward. )
Kudos: 3





	It's A First.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend of mine ( Enkhtuyaa Ejinn on Zalera ), but I got permission to post it here too. I hope you all enjoy Dual WoLs being dorks, ahah!

He relished in moments like these. 

The heat of the forge, the pounding of metal. Of course, he was unfamiliar with the basis of making weaponry, but that was why he sought out Gerolt to begin with. The man wasn’t sure of it at first, making him pound out kettles and fixing them straight and proper. Frustrating work, but when one was an apprentice, they didn’t argue. 

And so Yerentai dutifully attended to these kettles, and once Gerolt was satisfied did he begin to move on with making weapons. 

Enkhtuyaa occasionally stopped by, looking confused as ever, but she eventually left feeling that it was something that Yerentai wanted to do on his own, and she was fine with that. So long he didn’t go off running into danger like he had  _ that one time _ , she wasn’t going to push. Plus, he looked happy --

\-- And she hadn’t seen him as happy as that in a while. 

On one such visit she was asked to test the balance of a blade. At first, she didn’t get it, but she pointed out that the blade felt too heavy, and unbalanced. 

Yerentai hummed, and nodded as he took the blade back. 

More work to be done, he imagined, but it was rewarding work. 

The next time she held the blade, it was still unfinished, but more balanced. A nod was given as she handed it back to Yerentai, “Much better. It doesn’t feel heavy. Just needs a bit more of a polish and the blade needs to be sharpened.” 

A twitch of his tail, pleased. 

He finished the finer details within the week, and when Enkhtuyaa arrived one last time in Hyrstmill, she was presented the blade in a simple sheathe ( knowing she didn’t care much for decoration, but she could always resheathe the blade into something fancier if she wanted ). The hilt of the blade was of two colours; The colours of the Qerel Tribe ( red ) and of the Ejinn Tribe ( a teal blue ) wrapped around the handle, and hammered into the hilt ( the colours wrapped around it ) was a scale -- a heartscale. 

“You mentioned how you gave scales from closest to your heart,” He rubbed the bridge of his nose a bit sheepishly, sitting cross legged on the ground, tail idly thumping. “I felt it only right to return the gesture.” A tiny bit of decoration at the edge of the hilt, pieces of bone fashioned into a yol dangling off the end of it. 

“Is this why you were here, banging kettles for who knows how long?” She asked, carefully cutting the air before she turned her attention to the set up Yerentai had been putting up. 

“Maybe.” A smile, faint. Yerentai watched as she cut it cleanly in two, giving a nod. “How does it cut?”

Enkhtuyaa said nothing for a moment, sheathing the blade. “It cuts fine, actually.” She turned, her expression blank.

For a moment, Yerentai wasn’t sure if he had offended her, before he she pulled him into a hug and left a kiss ‘pon his lips. “This isn’t going to make me forgive you for what you pulled on the First.” Another, “But it’s a first.”

Yerentai chuckled, about to respond when he heard Gerolt yell at the two for being too loud. An eyeroll, and he took the offered hand to stand up. His time in Hyrstmill was at an end, he decided. It was time to move onto the next adventure, and he was itching to get back into the fight again. 

“At least it’s a first.” He agreed. 


End file.
